Each day, every person must decide what they will wear. Choosing the right outfit involves choosing a combination of apparel that goes together stylistically and suits the occasion. Usually, this means the person will go through the closet and the dresser drawers hoping to find a workable combination, sifting through garments that no longer fit their body or style. Many people do not naturally have the ability to pick out optimal clothes for the day. This can be particularly true in the morning when their decision-making is suboptimal. Similar problems can exist when shopping for new clothes. The person might not appreciate which of two different apparel options best compliment their existing wardrobe.
Technological advances have generally been limited to helping users track what is in their closet. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,645,230 (“the '230 patent”) describes a virtual closet system that stores and presents visual representations of items owned by a user. However, these existing technologies do not pick optimal clothing combinations or even significantly assist users in doing so. Instead, the user must still make all the decisions themselves, which often involves the same guess-work the user faces when staring into their wardrobe. As FIG. 2 of the '230 patent shows, the user still must sift through apparel items and imagine how they might fit together. The user is not aided in determining which apparel items will go best together on a given day, or apprised of needed upgrades to their wardrobe.
In view of at least the above shortcomings, a need exists for systems that display optimal apparel combinations.